1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to input devices for personal computing devices and more particularly to an arcade-style game controller for a tablet computing device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Tablet computing devices with touch screen interfaces, such as Apple®'s iPad brand tablet computing device, have become popular platforms for video games. However, the touch screen input is not ideal for many types of games that might require joystick, buttons with tactile feedback, track balls, and other types of arcade-style game controllers. Accordingly there is a perceived need in the industry for an improved input device for playing video games on tablet computing devices with touch screen interfaces.